


Prepare the Stage of Night

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [53]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual Sex, Challenges, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Elves, Don't Judge Me, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, Hentai, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Music, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Late at Night, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Propositions, Rough Sex, Royalty, Samhain, Self-Indulgent, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. AU. “It hasn’t been that long, has it?”
Relationships: Olga Discordia/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Crossovers [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Prepare the Stage of Night

"It hasn't been _that_ long, has it?" the magician Hisoka asked, as he stood in the doorway to the Dark Queen Olga Discordia's bedchambers, his voice rich as honey, his eyes lit with a budding desire. "Your eminence?"

Olga offered him a sideways glance, a coy smile growing on her lips. She pulled her black cloak over her shoulders, covering herself from his gaze, and then tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "Ah, it has, indeed, magician."

Hisoka stepped in, and shut the doors right behind him, the sound of them locking echoing in the hallway outside. "Why ruin the surprise, then?"

"You've shown up unseen, no doubt due to your parlor tricks," Olga spoke, undeterred, even when a familiar aching bloomed in her chest. "And even past my guards and Chloe." She turned to him. "And on such short notice, on the eve of Samhain no less, whatever we shall do together, you can at least make it worth my while."

Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle; after all this time, she was still the high and mighty Queen he first laid eyes on. Olga was already playing a game, and it wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

"From the last time we crossed my paths, my parlor tricks had you wrapped around my fingers, quite literally, of course," Hisoka said, grinning, his voice oozing with charm. "It's a pity you seemed to have forgotten."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, magician. But know this, I'm not so easily swayed by your sorcery as you might believe," Olga scoffed, frowning, leaning against her bedpost, arms crossed, She knew what he was after, and she was willing to do battle, again and again, with tooth and claw, if need be.

"Who says I sway anyone, my dear queen?" The magician spoke, unfolding his arms and walking towards her. He stopped in front of her, the queen's icy gaze doing nothing to deter him. "I'm only here to fulfill whatever desires are eating you from the inside out, you know that much."

"You are speaking to a queen. You will see me as such, not as a concubine," Olga said tartly. When the magician reached out a hand to drag a cool finger down her neck, she allowed it. Arousal coursed through her like sparks down her belly at his touch. She knew he was up for anything she desired—she was going to give him no easy task.

"Of course, your grace," Hisoka replied. "But you, your eminence, have always had your guard up, over and over again. Always with an icy glare, always ready for a fight. Nobody ever sees how easy it is to tame you." As he spoke, he ran down a hand down the length of her thigh. She bristled, her breath catching, straightening her back.

"Nothing gets past you, magician," Olga murmured, "perhaps your tricks are more than just for show." A smirk grew on her face, stepping back from Hisoka, her heartbeat rabbit-fast, while maintaining her cool assure exterior.

Humans like him expected women, even elven women, to fall at the flick of a hand, pulling the strings and in control. This wouldn't be one of those times, where the magician would not truly have made Olga Discordia fall.

Olga disrobed her black cloak, leaving it on the stone floor, as well as her corset and garments, also in disarray. She watched the magician's eyes follow her, lighting with lust as she laid down on her bed. "Tell me, magician, are you up to my challenge?"

She spread her knees only a fraction, inviting him, beckoning him with the heat between her legs.

Hisoka chuckled, licking his lips, his eyes dark. "How could I say no to you, your highness?" he replied, his voice low and husky, watching like a stalking animal as he crawled onto the bed. She let him smooth a palm up her leg until his fingers began to trace her wet folds, seeking permission. "It would be unfair to disobey your every comma-"

His words were cut off as Olga seized his wrists, roll her body up and onto his, pushing him down hard on the bed, so that she would be on top of him, straddling his thighs. The magician was caught off guard at first, but his surprised look turned into an aroused grin. Olga swallowed, her throat dry, but all she could do was smile, a proud look on her face.

" _There_ she is," Hisoka purred, his eyes glassy with pleasure, just as Olga leaned in and pressed her mouth onto his, a messy and eager kiss. Her hands slid up his chest, taking his shirt off. He allowed her to do so, tossing it onto the floor. He removed his trousers, unveiling his stiff cock, ready and aching for her.

Olga adjusted herself so that her wet sex rubbed against his erection; she shuddered, biting back a moan. Hisoka groaned at her movements, his hand grasping her wrists. Her hips moved back and forth, her hands on his chest, but readying herself to take him inside her, as deep as she can take him.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, pausing above him as his hands traveled up her arms, slowly, teasingly, and grabbed her breasts, aching and desperate. His thumbs teased her nipples, circling around them, and tingling sensations sparked within her.

Olga couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth. Hisoka lifted himself up to kiss one of her breasts, his tongue licking and teasing her nipple. Emboldened, Olga tucked one of her hands between them, groping for the length of Hisoka's cock, pumping him aggressively. Hisoka moaned, lowly; one of his hands slunk down to Olga's cunt, separating her folds. He then inserted two fingers inside her, pulling in and out until she moaned above him, whining softly.

His fingers still inside her heat, her hand still pumping his cock, Olga leaned in and kissed Hisoka full on the lips, such sweet sensations growing and growing, the arc of pleasure cresting. She pulled away, her chest heaving, her breath heavy.

Hisoka pulled his fingers out of her cunt, licking her sweet juices off with his tongue. Olga felt her stomach twist at such a sight. Her eyes were wide, feverish, her face flushed. He could feel the faint tremble of excitement in her body on top of him.

Olga wiped the saliva off her mouth from their liplock, and she adjusted herself, taking his cock between her legs, positioning, and her eyes locked with his. She could feel herself smile widely, her teeth bare and white, like a wolf to an injured deer.

"So, tell me, Hisoka, do you want to know what it's like to serve a Queen?"

Hisoka chuckled, his pupils dark, his grin growing. "Oh yes, your eminence, _oh yes indeed_."

The way his voice curled through never failed to make her shiver, and she couldn't wait any longer. She moaned out loud as she took him inside completely, hitting her cervix. Hisoka groaned, engulfed in wet heat, arching his back, and he grasped onto her hips, moving her back and forth, slow with long strokes.

As she moved, pounding down onto him, skin slapping against skin, Olga let out sounds that were between gasps, whimpers, and whines that had him bucking into her. Hisoka felt a fire growing deep inside of him, his hands holding onto her hips, helping her move and make their pleasure come to light. Her breasts moved against his chest every time she rode him like the stallion he was, her walls clenching around him like they were made to take him, and only him.

Olga moved forward, reaching out and tangling her fingers in his hair; he surged toward her and pressed his mouth on her sweat-slicked neck, biting his sharp teeth into her skin, the taste of copper flooding his mouth. The elf queen cried out in shock, in a twisted pleasure born out of pain. Her stomach clenched as she continued riding his cock. Hisoka pressed the heel of his free hand against her swollen clit, rubbing it expertly with his fingers.

His mouth left her neck, then his tongue licked the shell of her ear like a serpent's tongue. She shivered from his touch, something grew deeper and deeper within her, and it felt _right_.

The wet sound of flesh against flesh reverberated around them, made sweet by the sounds that she made, the whimpers, the gasps, and his moans and groans heightening in pitch. Olga pushed Hisoka onto his back, her hands threading into his, her hips moving faster and faster, his cock thrusting in and out of her, earning a choked moan from the magician. Pleasure built inside them, boiling like a storm, cresting, and cresting, reaching its peak, and they both knew such release was imminent.

"Do you want to come, do you want to come with me, Hisoka?" Olga asked, her voice half-strangled, shivering with pleasure and pain mixed together, her eyes locked with his. "When you came into this place?"

"Oh yes, my queen, _oh yes_ , _yes,_ your grace," Hisoka uttered, his voice heady with lust.

"Then _come_ with me, Hisoka, Hisoka, _Hisoka, come with me, come, come, His_ -" Olga bucked against Hisoka, clenching around him. Olga, threw back her head with a cry as she climaxed around him, gushing her wetness on his cock, and Hisoka let out a low groan as he came inside her, his release filling her insides, such white, boiling heat enclosing them in such a twisted, aching, ecstasy.

What had felt like eternity was only mere moments, as they caught their breath, the arcing pleasure releasing them from its grasp. Olga lifted herself off him, and Hisoka withdrew from her, the air cool against his cock, still wet with her and swaying. They both fell back on the bed, the sheets now soiled and stained from their encounter, but Olga would have her servants take care of that, and with utmost discretion.

"Did I surpass your expectations, magician?" Olga teased, her voice low and warm in her throat.

"Oh absolutely, indeed, your eminence."

Olga smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Hisoka stretched and sat up on the bed, pushing his hair out of his face. "You must have been warned that any association with me would be your ruin, but it seems it's only made you more eager."

Olga nodded, pursing her lips, and gazed at the magician. "You're on the mark there, and I wouldn't worry about such things. I'm royalty, I decide what'll be my ruin, and who I have in my bed."

Hisoka turned to her and grinned slightly. "I like the sound of that, your grace."


End file.
